Twin Acadamy
by Alse
Summary: Mikan disappears and Natsume is a principal. Could it be any stranger? A girl who looks a lot like the missing Mikan shows up as a teacher at Natsume's school. Tsubasa's kids decide to try to find Mikan. Will they be able to save her? On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Twin Academy

"Where am I?" A young girl about 11 asked herself.

"It all depends where your headed." a man said. He walked up to her, "What can you do?"

_Make a fool like you shut-up._ "I don't know what your talking about Mister." she said.

"Do you have any special abilities?" he asked.

_Yes you fat bozo. _"Special abilities?" she said. _Gods your easy to fool._

"Never mind you little brat." he said turning around. Then he fell flat on his face. "Hey what was that?!"

"What was what?" she asked her deep dark eyes showed no emotion. _Tripped up Mister? Did I do that?_

"I guess I just tripped." he said.

"Come on dude let's go." Another man called out. Four men stepped out from an alleyway.

_Crap! _"Who are you?" she asked.

"Well little girl I'm a man who sells people with powers to the people across the ocean." he said bending down, "Do know what happens to them then?"

_Oh no! They found me! _"What happens then?" she asked.

"They get killed or sold as slaves." A girl said stepping between the men up to the 11 year-old's side. Her long blonde hair shown in the afternoon sun.

"How did you know that?" the man asked.

The girl tapped her head. "So much knowledge that I have no idea what to do with it." She looked at him.

"You!" he said falling backwards, "Run!" All five men ran away.

_Wow this pretty blonde girl knows so much about them. _"Who are you?"

"My name is May and I'm a friend young shadow-tripper." May said, "What's your name?"

"Azel." Azel said with a frown.

"What's wrong Azel?" May asked glancing at Azel's face.

"My mom told me to go to a place called Foundation High School." Azel said explaining her dilemma, "She also told me to search for a boy named Filli, he's supposedly my twin brother. I was told to find him and stay with him for a while until we were trained for something."

"Filli was sent to us because of his father." May thought out loud, "Tsubasa wanted him to find his sister and learn about his power."

"Um, May?" Azel said looking at her, "What do you mean by 'power' and 'Tsubasa'?"

"Huh? Oh!" May looked up all of a sudden, "I'll let Sarah and Amy explain it to you. Ah, here we are!" She took out a pair of earmuffs shaped like panda heads. "Natsume! Natsume answer me!"

"What!" a voice said out of the earmuffs, "What the hell do you want May!"

"Anger management!" May shouted through the microphone, "Open the gate please. I have Rat's sister."

"How do you know she's his sister?" The voice asked.

"Her mother told her about him and she has _that mans _power." May said.

"Okay then bring her to me." Natsume said sadly, "Hate to see that boy go."

"I know that Natsume." May said softly, "Now open the gate!" The gate opened, "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Hurry up." Natsume said.

May took off her ear phones, "I love messing with him. Filli!"

A boy walked over to her, "Hello Miss May. Welcome back."

Not for long," she said, "I'm sorry."

Filli looked sad and then saw his twin, "M- N- A- Azel?" he asked going through different sounds. She nodded. "Welcome to Foundation High little sis!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Shut up." Natsume says into his headset as May, Filli, and Azel walk into the room. "No, _I_ said to get either one room for the twins or two rooms for them to have privacy." He waited, "NO! One room to share or two for privacy!"

He turned his chair and saw Filli and Azel, "Welcome. Shut up Hotaru and go fix it!" He looked at the kids, "Would you like to share a room or have separate rooms?"

"We could share one." Filli said, "Don't you think?" Azel nodded.

"Okay, Hotaru," The principal said into the headset, "They want to share a room." He stopped, "Hang on." He took off his head set and handed it to Filli. Filli turned the headset around so his sister could listen too.

"Yes Miss Hotaru?" Filli asked.

"Hey sweetheart," She said, "Would you like my special touch in your room or would you and your sister like to decorate it in your own way?"

"Sis?" Filli asked, "What do you think?"

"I want to decorate my half but she can help some." Azel said, "Daddy said Hotaru was a mechanical Alice so can we have voice activated dressers and closets and stuff?"

"Miss Hotaru can you give us voice activated closets and dressers and lamps and stuff?" Filli asked.

"Sure kiddo." She said, "I always liked your mom."

"You did?" Filli asked.

"Oh yes!" Hotaru said, "Your parents fought worse than Mikan and Natsume."

"Hey!" May said, "They did not!"

"Let me talk to Natsume, Filli." Hotaru said. Filli fixed the headset and handed it back to the principal.

"Fine." Natsume said, "Three months and that's it." He nodded and turned off the headset. "May, go away."

"No." She said.

"Yes."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes.

"Fuck off Natsume."

"You wish."

"You perverted jerk!"

"What nothing better?"

"Sexist asshole." She said sweetly.

"Much better you clueless baka."

"I've never heard one of their few word arguments in person before." Filli said quietly.

"I've never heard it period." Azel replied just as quiet.

"Let's go find Sarah and Amy." Filli said walking out the door. Azel silently followed him.

**TWINS & ALICES**

"Here's Miss May's classroom." Filli said, "She is our History teacher." He smiled and looked around for other kids, "She only comes about once a week and never gives us homework." He picked the lock to the door, "And I forgot my key again."

"Your key?" Azel asked.

"She gave me a key to get into the room." Filli said, "Its a safe place for me to hide sense kids like picking on the kid who can multi-task easily."

"Multi-task?" Azel asked. Filli looked around and then there were three Filli's. "Oh."

Filli then became one body and asked, "What power do you have?"

Azel looked at the shadows and smiled, "You know my name means blue right?" He nodded, "Watch the your shadow." He did.

Suddenly his shadow became blue and his body wouldn't do what he wanted. Azel smiled and he smiled. Azel twirled and he twirled. Azel lifted her chin up so that Filli was looking at her. _This is so much fun!_ She stepped into his shadow and jumped on it. Filli fell flat on his back and Azel disappeared.

"Azel?" Filli asked sitting up, "Where are you?"

"Um, Filli." Azel's voice said from above him, "Can you help me out." Filli stood up and multiplied. He stood on himself and helped his sister down. "Thanks."

"Nice powers." Filli said. He smiled and hugged his sister.

"I have dad's and you have mom's." Azel said nonchalantly.

Filli nodded, "Not just dad's it seems." And he opened the door.

"What do you think your doing?" A girl asked from down the hall. Filli looked up and smiled, "Filli?"

"Hey Sarah," He looked the other way, "Hey Amy." The waved and came up to the younger kids.

"You hiding again?" Sarah asked. She waved her hand and the door opened up fully and the lights came on. "Well enter and tell us who your new friend is."  
Filli glance at his sister and smiled. Azel smiled back and skipped into the room. Filli and the older girls followed.

"So who are you?" Amy asked Azel.

_Who do you think you baka?_ She thought but said, "I'm Azel! I came here because dad told me my twin was here."

Filli nodded and pulled up a few chairs. Amy sat in one backwards. Sarah sat upside down. Filli sat down on his and motioned for Azel to take a seat. She shook her head and looked around. The room was covered in world maps. Filli held up a finger and multiplied so he could go press a few buttons.

The room transformed. So now it looked like a War room with all it's maps of each school building and the grounds of the school. There were pictures of the Azel and Filli's parents and their friends behind the desk.

"Damn, Filli!" Sarah said, "Your not supposed to use your powers around other people." She was going to say more but her shadow turned blue and she frowned. Azel glared at her while frowning.

"Don't talk to him like that." She said sitting beside her twin. "He's too special for that."

"Your his twin," Amy said, "Of course you would say that. It's very rare for male and female twins." Sarah nodded and let her head fall back down. "So, newbie, I'm going to guess your a double Alice."

"Yes I am." Azel said proudly, "I can't put my finger on my second Alice."

"You can get into trouble for having multiple Alices." Sarah said, "So keep it hidden, Shadow-girl." Azel nodded.

**A/N: Review and tell me who their dad is, 1)Hajime 2)Tsubasa or 3)Kitsuneme. And who's their mom?**


End file.
